


What You're Good For

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Feminizing Language, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: During a quiet moment, Kylo Ren allows his fantasy to run away with him.





	

(Kylo was alone. After days, he finally was alone. The leather of the couch crackled under his body weight. He was still wearing his pants and boots; he had just not been able to bear it any longer. He opened his pants, closed his eyes.)

An empty room. A cell? No, a storage room. He was naked, lying on the floor, breathing hard. Hux was standing over him, in his full regalia.

(His hand started slowly pumping his cock.)

A gloved hand around his throat, the noise of leather rustling over his body, the taste of shoe polish on his lips… He saw those cold eyes before him, cruel and calculating, pale lips in a sneer as he looked down at him as if he was nothing but an insect not worth to soil the sole of his boot.

He could hear Hux’ voice as he rose and walked around him slowly. “Pathetic. Master of the Knights of Ren? You’re nothing but Snoke’s attack dog, Ren, his delusional, mad attack dog. There is no place for force users in our glorious future. You are useless, and one day everybody will know.”

A sharp jab with the tip of a boot in his naked side, a grunting noise, and then the warm, sticky, disgusting feeling of spit on his face.

(His hand sped up.)

“Without the First Order, you would be nothing. If the order didn’t need a symbol for those who still remember the glory of Palpatine, and the spectre of Darth Vader, you would be as worthless as your scum of a teacher.”

(Kylo bit his lip and spread his legs wider, hooking his left boot on the back of the couch.)

“Do you really think you could do anything on your own? You need orders, bitch. You need orders to survive. You need somebody to lead you, to push you, to punish you.”

There was no question in those words, he just knew it, he knew every dark, hidden cranny of Kylo’s depraved mind.

(His pants were too tight. Getting them down to his knees was a struggle.)

He stood over him, arms at his back, eyes burning into him, a sneer on his lips. “Spread your legs, dog. Show me your cunt.”

Kylo obliged, eager as a puppy. He pulled his knees apart and pushed up his rear, then he buried his fingers in his buttocks to show Hux his hole.

(It wasn’t quite as easy as in his fantasy, to do it in real life; he was not naked like his fantasy self was.)

There was the boot again, digging into the fingers that kept his ass spread. Then it lifted, and gut-wrenching pain shot through him as it pushed down on his scrotum.

(He pushed the ball of his hand down on himself. A reflex of self-protection tried to stop him, but he still made himself yell in pain. It didn’t matter - his room was soundproof.)

“Your clit is drooling, bitch,” Hux said, and pushed the sole of his boot down on Kylo’s cock. There was a puddle forming on his belly. “Fucking disgusting. You’re lying on the floor naked, you’re about to be used like the worthless hole you are, and you’re enjoying it?” The look on the general’s face was so burning that Kylo’s cock jumped against the sole of his boot. He looked as if he didn’t know whether he should spit on him again or just beat him to a pulp. He had seen this look many times, but it had always been laced with reluctant respect, or annoyed compliance. Not this time. Kylo was a worthless maggot under Hux’ feet, and he was humping the boot that would crush him.

(Kylo ran his fingers through the sticky liquid on his belly, then he gave his cock a sharp squeeze. If he had started to thrust at that moment, everything would have been over.)

Hux hands were still behind his back, and he was standing ramrod straight. He kicked against Kylo’s thigh, then he took a step back.

“If you’re so eager to have your cunt filled, beg for it. If you can muster enough discipline to let out coherent words, I might actually have mercy on you.” He spit the word ‘mercy’ out as if it was laced with acid, and it made Kylo grunt as he spread his legs farther, inviting him in.

“Please, General, Sir…” His voice came rough, dry, needy. “Please fuck me…”

Hux let out a scornful snort. “You’re even too stupid to beg properly. Why should I do that, hm? Why should I waste my time just so a vile piece of trash like you can shoot some putrid spunk?”

(Kylo’s hand sped up again; his hips had started thrusting.)

Kylo scrambled around, on his knees, cowered in front of Hux.There was not an ounce of pride left in him to weigh him down, and it made him feel dizzy with lightness. “Please, General,” he begged, leaning forward to kiss the tips of Hux’ boots. “Please, use my hole, let me feel your prick inside me, let my cunt swallow your juice… I want you to use me, please, I need you so much…” A kick of the same boots he had just kissed hit him in the chest, knocked the air out of his lungs. Hux was staring down at him with anger and disgust. Again he was spat on, and Kylo revelled in the feeling of the viscous liquid running down his cheek.

“You fucking disgust me,” Hux snarled, kicking him again, in the thigh. “Get up and go to that wall. Face to the wall, lower arms against it, ass out. I’m not going to get my clothes dusty on the floor just to give you a chance to be useful for once.”

(Kylo squeezed his balls, stopped stroking just as the edge came into view. This was too beautiful to cut short.)

He stumbled to his feet and nearly fell over his legs as he hurried to the wall. Cold metal bit into his skin. The position made him feel vulnerable and delicious, and he arched his back as far as he could.

He kept his eyes trained on the wall, and the hand slapping his ass stung all the more for the fact he hadn’t seen it coming. Uncaring hands pried his cheeks apart, and something blunt and hard pressed against his entrance.

(Kylo pushed a finger against his ring, shuddering as it slid in, his hand going fast again.)

Hux’ cock slid in, slick lube leading it right to Kylo’s center, and the thrusting started before he had even gotten used to the feeling of having something so big, so hard, so unforgiving inside of him.

(He didn’t have anything to simulate this part of his fantasy but two fingers, and the sheer frustration made him edge again.)

Hux fucked him hard and fast, and the feeling of being used washed through Kylo’s flesh. It was everything he had ever dreamed of, everything he had ever needed, everything he was good for. Hux used him without even taking notice of his cock swinging below him, and the slap of the general’s flesh on his own (matched the rhythm of Kylo’s hand).

Hux was not making a noise as he fucked him, but his hands held him so tight that he drew blood. Hot streamlets ran down his flesh, some of them gathering on his cock, mixing with his precum and getting shaken off with every relentless thrust.

(Kylo tried to keep it in, just a little longer, just a little more…)

The fucking got harder, the slapping even more punishing, and one thrust followed another and another and another and-

With a groan, Hux pulled out.

Gusts of hot cum landed on the small of Kylo’s back, on his ass, on his thighs. There was the noise of a zipper, and then Hux’ voice again.

“At least you’re good for that.”

(Kylo cried out as he came all over his hand.)


End file.
